Snow Flower
by B-vocalight
Summary: Baekhyun menghentikan waktu di dalam kenangan, sedangkan jarum jam terus berputar. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa Chanyeol malah meninggalkannya di tempat ini, tapi Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tetap menunggunya ditengah bunga-bunga salju yang berjatuhan. / "Karena setiap bunga-bunga salju turun dari langit, hal-hal indah terjadi padaku," / a ChanBaek's story. YAOI/BL. RnR?


**Snow Flower**

**A ChanBaek's story**

**© B-vocalight**

**p.s : Terinspirasi oleh lagu Snow Flower by Super Junior KRY. Ide asli ceritanya punyaku. Disini anggap saja hari ulang tahun Baekkie bertepatan dengan musim dingin ya. Walaupun maksa-_- READ B-VOCALIGHT'S NOTE.**

**Warning! yaoi fics inside kkk~. Happy reading—and review juseyo? ^^**

**Backsound : **_**JIN – Gone**_** dan _EXO – Miracles in December._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

≈**Snow Flower≈**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_You only have one life. So, in that life, love with all your soul._

_._

Butiran-butiran bunga salju pertama musim dingin tahun ini jatuh dari langit. Baekhyun tersenyum dan mendongakkan kepalanya, membiarkan butiran-butiran putih itu menjatuhi wajahnya. Dia kemudian memandang ke kejauhan, ke arah jalanan di depannya yang sepi, dan mengerutkan alisnya. Saat itu awal musim dingin, dan Baekhyun berpikir kenapa Chanyeol belum juga datang. Dia seharusnya sudah datang untuk menjemputnya.

"Baekhyun-ah?"

Terdengar suara seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang, membuat Baekhyun menoleh. Dia kemudian tersenyum begitu melihat sesosok laki-laki berjalan ke arahnya. Baekhyun tidak begitu mengenal laki-laki itu. Yang dia tahu, laki-laki itu bernama Kim Junmyeon, tapi Baekhyun lebih senang memanggilnya Suho karena dia sangat baik padanya. Dia selalu merawatnya dan menemaninya saat Baekhyun merasa sepi. Seperti seorang malaikat, pikir Baekhyun. Baekhyun bahkan menganggap laki-laki itu sebagai kakaknya sendiri.

"Baekhyun-ah, salju sudah mulai turun. Sebaiknya kau segera masuk ke dalam. Sudah waktunya untuk tidur," kata Suho lembut.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak bisa. Aku sedang menunggu Chanyeol. Dia tidak akan menemukanku kalau aku masuk sekarang."

Suho mendesah mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. "Kau bisa menunggu di dalam," katanya, berusaha membujuk Baekhyun lagi. Tapi Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Akhirnya Suho memutuskan untuk tidak memaksanya lagi dan ikut duduk di samping Baekhyun.

Mereka berdua duduk dalam diam selama beberapa saat, masing-masing dari mereka sibuk dengan pikiran mereka sendiri. Bunga-bunga salju masih terus turun dari langit, menyelimuti jalanan di depan mereka dengan warna putih yang damai.

"Apakah aku pernah bercerita padamu kalau aku sangat menyukai bunga-bunga salju?" tanya Baekhyun memecah keheningan, membuat laki-laki di sampingnya tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Belum," jawab Suho lembut. "Kenapa kau menyukainya, Baekhyun-ah?"

Bibir Baekhyun membentuk senyuman indah begitu mendengar pertanyaan Suho. Seakan-akan pertanyaan itu memang sudah sangat dia tunggu-tunggu.

"Karena setiap bunga-bunga salju turun dari langit, hal-hal indah terjadi padaku," kata Baekhyun senang. Muncul rona kemerahan dipipinya, menunjukkan betapa ia bahagia. "Aku juga pertama kali bertemu dengan Chanyeol saat bunga-bunga salju turun dari langit. Apakah aku pernah menceritakannya padamu? Aku akan menceritakannya jika kau mau."

Sorot mata Suho menggelap, tapi dia memutuskan untuk tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk pada Baekhyun, membuat senyum Baekhyun semakin lebar dan dengan bersemangat dia mulai bercerita.

**.**

**.**

≈**Snow Flower≈**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun bertemu dengan Chanyeol untuk pertama kalinya saat dia kelas 3 SMA. Hari itu bunga-bunga salju turun deras dari langit, membuat jalanan dipenuhi tumpukan salju putih. Baekhyun ingat dia berangkat ke sekolah telat hari itu. Dengan setengah berlari dia berangkat ke sekolahnya, tanpa menyadari bahwa jalanan sangat licin. Hingga akhirnya, seperti dalam cerita-cerita komik, dia terpeleset dan jatuh dengan suara berdebum keras. Dia sedang mengaduh kesakitan saat suara seseorang terdengar dari atasnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Baekhyun langsung mendongak begitu mendengar suara itu. Suara itu dalam dan indah, membuat Baekhyun teringat pada hangatnya musim semi. Dan sesosok laki-laki jangkung, sepertinya lebih muda beberapa bulan darinya, muncul di hadapannya.

Baekhyun langsung melupakan rasa berdenyut yang datang dari kaki dan tangannya begitu melihat laki-laki itu. Laki-laki di depannya itu tampan, sangat tampan malah, berkulit pucat, dengan hidung mancung dan rambut berwarna kecoklatan. Matanya yang berwarna coklat gelap memandang Baekhyun dengan sorot khawatir.

"Apakah kau tidak apa-apa? Kau bisa berdiri?" tanya laki-laki bermata coklat itu lagi, yang akhirnya membuat Baekhyun sadar bahwa mulutnya terbuka lebar saat memandangi laki-laki itu. Dia kemudian buru-buru menutup mulutnya, merasa malu.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Baekhyun sedikit tergagap. Dia dengan susah payah berdiri dan mengerang, melihat celana seragamnya robek. "Oh, tidak!" gumamnya sebal.

Laki-laki di depannya itu sepertinya menyadari apa yang membuat Baekhyun sebal karena dia berkata, "Apakah kau mau meminjam celanaku dulu?" dengan ramah, membuat Baekhyun kaget.

"Eh?"

"Rumahku hanya tiga belas meter dari sini. Jika kau mau, kau bisa meminjam celanaku dulu, Baekhyun," kata laki-laki itu menawarkan.

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya kaget mendengar perkataan laki-laki di depannya itu. "Kau tahu namaku?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja. Kita satu sekolah dan aku sering melihatmu. Byun Baekhyun, sang ketua klub hapkido," katanya sambil tersenyum. "Jadi bagaimana, apakah kau ingin berangkat ke sekolah dengan celana sobek atau menerima tawaranku ini?"

Baekhyun terdiam selama beberapa saat. Dia kemudian melihat jam tangannya dan menyadari bahwa dia sudah terlambat juga jika berangkat sekarang. Tidak ada salahnya jika dia terlambat sedikit lebih lama lagi.

"Baiklah. Aku akan meminjam celanamu," kata Baekhyun sambil mengangguk, membuat laki-laki di depannya tersenyum senang. Dan entah karena apa, wajah Baekhyun memerah melihatnya. "Gomawo… eh, siapa namamu?" tanya Baekhyun saat mereka mulai berjalan beriringan. Baekhyun agak kesal karena laki-laki yang berjalan disampingnya ini sangat tinggi, membuatnya harus mendongakkan kepala jika berbicara padanya. Atau Baekhyun yang terlalu pendek?

Laki-laki itu tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun. Dia kemudian menoleh dan menjawab dengan suaranya yang dalam dan indah.

"Chanyeol. Aku Park Chanyeol. Salam kenal, Baekhyun."

**.**

**.**

≈**Snow Flower≈**

**.**

**.**

Butiran-butiran bunga salju masih terus turun dari langit, membuat udara malam itu semakin membekukan tulang. Angin musim dingin berhembus menerpa wajah Baekhyun, membuatnya tersenyum. Dinginnya angin musim dingin di kulitnya membuatnya teringat akan saat-saat indah yang dia habiskan bersama Chanyeol.

"Setelah pertemuan pertama itu, aku jadi dekat dengan Chanyeol," kata Baekhyun kembali bercerita. "Dia enam bulan lebih muda dariku. Dan kesan pertamaku tentangnya ternyata salah besar. Aku kira dia adalah teman yang ramah dan dewasa, tapi ternyata pikiranku salah. Chanyeol sebenarnya sangat usil dan tidak mau kalah. Dia suka sekali menjahiliku, dia juga agak kurang ajar karena tidak mau memanggilku 'hyung' hanya karena tinggi badan dan wajahku. Menyebalkan—oh! Dia juga suka bermain gitar, hingga kadang-kadang aku berpikir bahwa saingan terberatku di dunia ini bukanlah gadis-gadis cantik yang sering mendekatinya, tapi benda mati yang bernama gitar," Baekhyun tertawa sekarang. Otaknya kembali memutar memori tentang Chanyeol. Senyum manis menghiasi bibirnya. Dia kemudian menoleh menatap Suho di sampingnya. Sorot mata Suho nampak sedih, Baekhyun tidak mengerti kenapa, tapi dia mengabaikannya dan terus bercerita.

"Tapi seperti apapun Chanyeol, dia tetap sempurna bagiku. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia malah meninggalkanku di sini," kata Baekhyun pelan dan kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan, ke arah jalanan yang sepi dan menatap bunga-bunga salju yang terus turun.

Suho sebenarnya ingin meletakkan tangannya di pundak Baekhyun begitu melihat bola mata itu menggelap, bermaksud menghiburnya. Tapi dia tidak sanggup melakukannya. Jadi dia memilih tetap diam dan mendengarkan.

Sebenarnya Suho sudah sering melihat pasien yang lebih parah dari Baekhyun, tapi usia mereka jauh lebih tua. Hatinya sakit melihat pemuda di sampingnya itu seperti ini, sedih dan kesepian yang begitu dalam.

"Apakah kau mau aku menceritakan saat pertama kali kami berciuman?" tanya Baekhyun setengah berbisik, kembali tersenyum. "Hari itu benar-benar indah."

Suho tidak tahu harus berkata apa melihat bola mata Baekhyun yang memandangnya penuh harap, jadi dia hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

**.**

**.**

≈**Snow Flower≈**

**.**

**.**

"Baekhyun-ah!"

Baekhyun menoleh begitu mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang. "Chanyeollie," jawabnya sambil tersenyum begitu melihat sosok orang yang memanggilnya.

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu, Baek!" kata Chanyeol ceria dan kemudian memeluk Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun kaget.

"Uh, gomawo. Kau juga, Yeol. Selamat atas kelulusanmu," jawab Baekhyun kikuk begitu Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ayo kita rayakan berdua!" Chanyeol berbicara penuh semangat dan langsung menarik Baekhyun pergi tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk menjawab.

Mereka berdua pergi ke taman di bukit Namsan, menikmati pemandangan bunga-bunga salju yang turun dari langit berdua, tanpa mempedulikan cuaca yang dingin membekukan tulang. Mereka mengobrolkan banyak hal di sana. Mereka mengobrolkan Baekhyun yang nampak bodoh pada pertemuan pertama mereka, mereka mengobrolkan Chanyeol yang nampak bodoh bila menyangkut olahraga, mereka mengobrolkan semua kenangan mereka.

"Baekhyun-ah," panggil Chanyeol saat mereka beristirahat sejenak dari obrolan mereka, menikmati keheningan.

"Hm?"

"Apakah kau akan melupakanku begitu kau masuk kuliah?" tanya Chanyeol terdengar ragu, membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya.

"Tentu saja tidak, Chanyeol-ah. Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu?" jawabnya bingung.

"Tidak…" kata Chanyeol pelan dan kemudian menunduk. Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya dan kembali menatap bunga-bunga salju yang berjatuhan.

"Baekhyun-ah," panggil Chanyeol lagi.

"Ada apa lagi?" jawab Baekhyun setengah tertawa dan menoleh, hanya untuk menemukan wajah Chanyeol tinggal berjarak beberapa centi dari wajahnya.

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya kaget, tapi mata itu pelan-pelan menutup begitu Chanyeol semakin mendekat dan mempertemukan bibir mereka.

Ciuman itu tidak lebih dari tiga detik, tapi sudah cukup membuat wajah Baekhyun memerah dan jantungnya berdetak dengan keras. "Ap-apa… kau…?" tanyanya tergagap, dalam sesaat lupa bagaimana caranya membentuk kalimat yang benar.

"Saranghae, Baekkie," kata Chanyeol sambil menatap mata Baekhyun dalam-dalam. Bola matanya yang berwarna coklat gelap berkilat penuh keseriusan.

Baekhyun terdiam. Dia tidak menyangka Chanyeol akan menyatakan perasaannya. Dia sebenarnya juga menyukai Chanyeol sejak pertemuan pertama mereka. Tapi hubungan cinta mereka tidak akan seindah dan semudah kisah-kisah cinta pada umumnya, karena itu dia memilih diam selama ini.

"Apakah kau sudah siap, Yeol?" tanya Baekhyun membalas tatapan Chanyeol tepat di matanya.

"Eh?"

"Apakah kau sudah siap dengan segala risiko yang akan kita terima jika kita berpacaran?" lanjutnya kembali bertanya.

"Hubungan kita akan menjadi hubungan yang tidak biasa, Chanyeol-ah. Kita akan menjadi orang yang berbeda dari orang-orang pada umumnya. Dan menjadi yang berbeda itu tidaklah mudah. Apakah kau sudah siap?" tanya Baekhyun panjang lebar. Dia tahu dia terdengar berlebihan, tapi ini adalah fakta. Keindahan hubungan mereka tidak akan bisa dimengerti oleh kebanyakan orang.

"Aku tahu, Baek. Aku tahu segala resikonya. Dan aku sudah siap. Aku selalu siap," jawab Chanyeol tegas, matanya menyorotkan keyakinannya.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol selama beberapa saat. Menyelami manik kecoklatan itu dan mencari keraguan di dalamnya. Tapi Baekhyun tidak menemukan apapun selain keyakinan yang kuat—yang terpancar dari manik matanya.

Dia kemudian mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, cium aku lagi," katanya singkat.

Chanyeol nampak kaget mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. Tapi kekagetannya langsung berubah menjadi tawa begitu melihat Baekhyun menutup matanya, menandakan bahwa dia serius dengan ucapannya tadi. Dan tanpa menunggu untuk diperintah kedua kalinya, Chanyeol melakukan apa yang diperintahkan kepadanya, dengan (sangat) senang hati.

**.**

**.**

≈**Snow Flower≈**

**.**

**.**

Tetesan bunga-bunga salju turun semakin deras. Membuat jalanan sepenuhnya diselimuti oleh warna putih yang menenangkan. Rembulan menyinari langit dengan sinarnya yang indah. Dan suara-suara makhluk malam yang mulai terdengar menandakan betapa malam telah larut.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau benar-benar harus masuk ke dalam," Suho mencoba membujuk lagi dengan sabar.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak bisa. Chanyeol akan segera datang, aku harus menunggunya. Kau masuk saja dulu kalau kau mau," jawabnya keras kepala.

Suho mendesah. "Baekhyun-ah, kau bisa bercerita tentang Chanyeol di dalam, sebelum kau tidur."

Baekhyun menggeleng lagi. "Tidak. Lagipula, aku belum mengantuk. Aku akan menunggu di sini. Chanyeol hampir datang. Dia akan segera datang menjemputku. Aku harus tetap di sini. Kalau tidak, dia tidak akan menemukanku. Dia sudah hampir datang. Aku tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa—" suara Baekhyun mulai tak terkontrol.

Suho menghela nafas melihat Baekhyun yang bergumam-gumam panik. "Baiklah, baiklah. Kau tidak perlu masuk ke dalam, Baekhyun-ah," katanya lembut, pada akhirnya ia mengalah lagi. "Kenapa kau tidak bercerita lagi saja tentang Chanyeol, hm? Ceritakan padaku seperti apa dia," kata Suho lembut sambil menepuk-nepuk tangan Baekhyun, berusaha menenangkannya.

Baekhyun langsung rileks begitu mendengar nama Chanyeol disebut. **Chanyeol-nya**.

"Chanyeol adalah orang yang sangat hebat," katanya kembali bercerita dengan penuh semangat. "Dia tinggi, lebih tinggi dariku, tapi sangat kurus. Aku sering memaksanya makan, tapi entah kenapa dia tidak gemuk juga," Baekhyun tertawa saat mengingatnya. "Aku juga sangat menyukai tangan Chanyeol. Tangannya besar dan hangat, dan rasanya menyenangkan saat kami bergandengan tangan," kata Baekhyun sambil mengangkat tangannya, berusaha menunjukkannya pada Suho.

"Tangan kami memang tidak sempurna untuk satu sama lain, tapi tetap saja aku menyukainya. Lagipula, cinta bukanlah tentang kesempurnaan, tapi menemukan kenyamanan di setiap detail perbedaan yang ada. Dan aku telah menemukannya bersama Chanyeol." Baekhyun kemudian menoleh memandang Suho, wajahnya bersinar senang. "Apakah aku pernah bercerita padamu kalau Chanyeol pandai bermain gitar?"

Suho menggeleng. Mata Baekhyun bersinar senang melihatnya. "Chanyeol sangat pintar bermain gitar. Permainannya sangat indah, seakan-akan bisa membiusmu. Dia sering memainkan gitar sambil bernyanyi bersamaku, sebelum aku di sini, tapi—" mata Baekhyun menggelap selama beberapa saat, tapi langsung bersinar lagi, sinar bahagia. "Aku akan menyuruhnya memainkan gitarnya untukmu saat dia menjemputku nanti. Aku yakin dia sudah berlatih lagu baru saat ini, dia pasti akan memainkannya saat dia datang."

"Aku akan sangat menantikannya," kata Suho sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, tentu saja! Permainan gitarnya adalah yang terindah yang pernah kau dengar. Aku akan menceritakan padamu tentang Chanyeol yang bermain gitar dan bernyanyi di hari ulang tahunku. Hari itu benar-benar membahagiakan."

**.**

**.**

≈**Snow Flower≈**

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang kau inginkan sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu?" Chanyeol bertanya saat melihat kembang api mewarnai kegelapan langit malam itu, ditemani oleh bintang-bintang.

Selalu seperti itu. Tiap tahun, saat ulang tahun Baekhyun, mereka akan merayakannya berdua di atap apartemen mereka, sambil menikmati warna-warni kembang api menyinari langit—Baekhyun suka kembang api. Bunga-bunga salju yang turun rintik-rintik saat itu tidak mengurangi kebahagiaan yang mereka rasakan. Bahkan membuat suasana diantara mereka semakin terasa manis.

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol. "Apa lagi yang bisa aku inginkan? Aku sudah mendapatkan semuanya," katanya dan mendongak untuk mencium pipi Chanyeol sekilas.

"Maksudmu minum wine di tengah turunnya salju?" tanyanya bodoh, menunjuk botol wine dan dua gelas kosong di depan mereka.

"Maksudku kau, Yeol. Aku sudah punya kau. Apalagi yang harusnya aku inginkan?" kata Baekhyun pendek dan meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Chanyeol, berusaha mencari kehangatan.

Chanyeol berdecak. "Kau selalu bilang seperti itu tiap tahun," komentarnya keberatan, melingkarkan lengannya di pundak Baekhyun. "Ayolah, pasti ada hal lain yang kau inginkan. Apakah kau tidak rindu pada keluargamu? Apakah kau tidak ingin merayakan ulang tahunmu bersama mereka?"

"Tidak, tidak, dan tidak," jawab Baekhyun pelan dan mencium pipi Chanyeol singkat di setiap kata 'tidak'nya.

"Kita melaluinya bersama, kau ingat? Aku sudah memilihmu. Aku tidak peduli apa keinginan keluargaku, aku lebih memilihmu."

"Kau klise sekali, Baek." gumam Chanyeol sambil mengerutkan alisnya, meskipun matanya bersinar bahagia.

"Berhentilah berkomentar," kata Baekhyun pendek. "Dan mainkanlah gitarmu untukku," lanjutnya.

Chanyeol tertawa dengan suaranya yang berat mendengar permintaan Baekhyun. "Your wish is my command, My Lady," jawabnya setengah bercanda.

Baekhyun memberengut mendengarnya. "Aku bukan Lady, pabo!" katanya keberatan dan memukul lengan Chanyeol pelan. "Pronouncation mu payah." Lanjut Baekhyun mengejek Chanyeol yang berbicara dengan bahasa inggris tadi.

"Aku ingin kau menyanyikan lagu Lucky-nya EXO. Dan bermainlah dengan sungguh-sungguh. Aku akan ikut mengiringi dengan nyanyianku yang hebat." Baekhyun sedikit menyombongkan diri. Tapi pada kenyataannya suara Baekhyun memang indah. Dan Chanyeol sangat menyukainya.

Chanyeol tertawa keras hingga setelahnya ia mendesah. "Kau selalu memintaku menyanyikan lagu itu," komentarnya.

"Karena aku paling suka mendengarkanmu bermain gitar jika kau membawakan lagu itu," Baekhyun kembali meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Chanyeol dan semakin mendekatkan tubuh mereka. Chanyeol mengambil gitar yang berada tak jauh darinya. Dan kehangatan langsung melingkupi mereka berdua.

"Mainkanlah," katanya lagi.

Chanyeol menyeringai dan mulai memainkan lagu kesukaan Baekhyun dengan gitar andalannya. Petikan gitar yang merdu mengalun menembus jiwa Baekhyun yang terdalam. Relfeks Baekhyun ikut menyanyikannya bersama Chanyeol. Petikan gitar Chanyeol dan suara Baekhyun berpadu menjadi melody yang sangat merdu. Mereka menyanyikannya dengan cinta.

"Saeng-il chukkanta," kata Chanyeol begitu dia selesai bermain gitar dan kemudian mencium kening Baekhyun lembut.

"Hmm," jawab Baekhyun pendek.

Mereka kemudian memandangi bunga-bunga salju yang masih terus turun dalam diam, menikmati keberadaan dan kedekatan masing-masing.

"Chanyeollie?"

"Mmhm?"

"Menurutmu, berapa lama hubungan kita akan bertahan?" tanya Baekhyun sambil terus memandangi bunga-bunga salju yang turun dari langit, menyelimuti semua benda yang disentuhnya dengan warna putih yang indah.

Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya di pundak Baekhyun. "Selamanya," jawabnya pendek.

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengarnya. Dia kemudian menutup mata, menikmati kehangatan Chanyeol di sisinya. "Aku tahu. Selamanya."

**.**

**.**

≈**Snow Flower≈**

**.**

**.**

Angin musim dingin berhembus semakin keras, membuat bunga-bunga salju yang turun dari langit berputar-putar sejenak sebelum jatuh ke tanah. Udara sudah benar-benar dingin, rembulan sudah hampir tepat di atas kepala. Dan Baekhyun mulai bergumam-gumam pelan, menyenandungkan lagu kesukaannya.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau tidak bisa di sini sepanjang malam. Udara sudah sangat dingin, kau bisa sakit. Menurutlah dan masuk denganku," kata Suho dengan nada lebih tegas sekarang.

Baekhyun menoleh memandang Suho, memperlihatkan sorot matanya yang penuh permohonan.

"Apakah kau tidak ingin mendengarku bercerita tentang Chanyeol jatuh sakit? Sangat mengerikan," kata Baekhyun dengan suara pelan, berbisik, seakan-akan tidak ingin orang lain selain Suho yang mendengarnya. "Dia tidak bisa bangun dari ranjang rumah sakit. Dia juga menjadi sangat kurus dan lemah," lanjutnya masih dengan nada suara yang sama.

Suho sebenarnya ingin menolaknya dan masuk ke dalam, ke tempat yang penuh kehangatan dan kenyamanan. Dia sebenarnya bisa saja menyeret Baekhyun kalau perlu. Tapi, saat tangan Baekhyun menggenggam tangannya, dan manik hitam matanya memadangi Suho penuh harap, Suho tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengalah, untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Baiklah. Tapi ini yang terakhir, Baekhyun-ah. Setelah ini kita masuk ke dalam. Sekarang sudah sangat larut dan kau harus tidur, arasseo?" katanya tegas.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan dalam hati berpikir bahwa Suho sebenarnya memang kakaknya. Siapa lagi yang akan sepeduli itu padanya selain keluarganya?

**.**

**.**

≈**Snow Flower≈**

**.**

**.**

"Tunggu, Baekkie! Aku sudah tidak kuat berlari lagi!"

Baekhyun berhenti dan menoleh, melihat Chanyeol, kekasih tercintanya, berada sekitar 7 meter di belakangnya. Saat itu akhir musim gugur, dan mereka berdua sedang berolahraga bersama seperti biasa.

"Kau payah sekali, Yeol," katanya setengah tertawa. Tapi tawanya langsung berhenti melihat nafas Chanyeol yang semakin tersengal-sengal hingga dia setengah terbungkuk.

"Chanyeollie, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir, berjalan mendekat ke arah Chanyeol.

"Tunggu sebentar," kata Chanyeol sambil mengangkat jari telunjuknya. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya kehabisan nafas," lanjutnya dan kembali menegakkan badannya, tersenyum lebar pada Baekhyun. Senyum lebarnya yang khas.

Mata Baekhyun terbelalak lebar. "Yeol! Mulutmu! Kau berdarah!" kata Baekhyun panik.

Chanyeol nampak kaget dan mengusapkan tangan ke mulutnya, hanya untuk menemukan tangannya yang berlumuran darah. "Omona! Apa ini?" tanyanya bingung. Sedetik kemudian semuanya seperti berputar dikepala Chanyeol, lalu pandangannya menghitam. Chanyeol jatuh pingsan.

**.**

**.**

≈**Snow Flower≈**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun memandangi sosok Chanyeol yang terlelap di ranjang rumah sakit. Tubuhnya dipenuhi selang-selang aneh dan banyak layar monitor di sekelilingnya. Suara teratur nafas Chanyeol-lah yang membuat Baekhyun merasa sedikit tenang.

"Dokter bilang kau mungkin terkena benturan di kepala. Tapi aku tidak ingat kau pernah jatuh," Bekhyun berbicara pada Chanyeol yang masih terlelap. Dia kemudian mengangkat tangannya dan mengusapkannya ke pipi Chanyeol pelan, lembut, seakan-akan takut akan melukainya. "Cepatlah bangun, Yeol," kata Baekhyun pelan.

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka dan Baekhyun menoleh, melihat dokter berjas putih masuk.

"Apakah anda kerabat Park Chanyeol?" tanya dokter itu. Baekhyun mengangguk, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Aku Kris Wu, dokter yang menangani Park Chanyeol," katanya memperkenalkan diri sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada Baekhyun.

"Byun Baekhyun," jawab Baekhyun pendek sambil menjabat tangan dokter itu.

"Ada yang harus saya bicarakan, Byun Baekhyun-sshi. Silakan ikut ke ruangan saya."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan berdiri. Dia memandangi wajah tidur Chanyeol yang damai selama beberapa saat kemudian mencium bibirnya sekilas, mengabaikan ekspresi kaget dokter Wu. "Aku akan segera kembali," kata Baekhyun lembut dan berbalik, mengikuti dokter Wu meninggalkan ruangan.

**.**

**.**

≈**Snow Flower≈**

**.**

**.**

"Kanker? Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa kena kanker?" Baekhyun berteriak tak percaya, wajahnya seputih kertas.

"Saya tahu ini memang bukan berita yang menyenangkan, Baekhyun-sshi. Tapi dari hasil CT Scan, kami menemukan adanya jaringan kanker stadium 1 di kedua paru-parunya. Stadium ini masih awal, dan Chanyeol-sshi masih muda, jadi kemungkinan sembuhnya cukup besar. Apalagi, kalau ternyata tidak ada keturunan dari— Baekhyun-sshi! Baekhyun-sshi!" panggil dokter Wu kaget melihat Baekhyun menghambur dari kantornya tanpa menunggu penjelesannya selesai.

Baekhyun tidak mau mendengarnya lagi, dia tidak bisa. Dokter Wu pasti salah, dia hanya berbohong. Chanyeol selalu sempurna untuknya, dia adalah pahlawannya. Dia tidak mungkin terkena kanker.

Baekhyun berhenti sejenak di depan pintu kamar Chanyeol dan menenangkan diri. Dia kemudian membuka pintu dan langsung tersenyum begitu melihat Chanyeol sudah sadar dan sedang disuapi oleh seorang perawat. Baekhyun berjalan pelan memasuki ruangan, berusaha tidak membuat suara. Tapi sepertinya Chanyeol mendengar kedatangannya karena kepalanya sontak menoleh.

"Baekkie," panggil Chanyeol senang, wajahnya yang pucat bersinar bahagia. Dia kemudian menoleh pada perawat yang duduk di sampingnya dan mengambil sendok dari tangannya. "Biar Baekkie saja yang menyuapiku," katanya singkat.

Perawat itu mengangguk dan segera meninggalkan ruangan.

"Baekkie, apa yang kau lakukan di situ? Duduklah di sini," kata Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menepuk-nepukkan tangannya yang berinfus ke kursi di sampingnya.

Baekhyun menurutinya tanpa berkata apapun. Dia kemudian mengambil sendok dari tangan Chanyeol dan mulai menyuapinya, melihat bibir Chanyeol yang kering membuka menerima suapannya. Chanyeol nampak sehat dan bersemangat seperti biasa, meskipun wajahnya pucat dan bibirnya kering, tapi dia nampak sempurna bagi Baekhyun. Chanyeol selalu sempurna baginya.

"Jadi, apa kata dokter?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengunyah.

Baekhyun tidak mau merusak mood Chanyeol jadi dia hanya tersenyum singkat dan berkata, "Dokter bilang kau baik-baik saja, hanya kelelahan. Kau akan segera sembuh setelah beristirahat di sini."

Chanyeol menyeringai mendengarnya. Dia kemudian menerima suapan terakhir dan tersenyum senang memandangi Baekhyun.

"Saranghae, Baekkie," kata Chanyeol, kembali mencium bibir Baekhyun lembut. Bibirnya terasa kasar seperti pisau di bibir Baekhyun, tidak seperti bibir hangat Chanyeol yang biasanya. Matanya yang indah nampak dilingkari bulatan gelap dan wajahnya yang biasanya pucat nampak semakin mengkhawatirkan. Baekhyun tidak tega melihatnya, hingga akhirnya dia buru-buru berdiri.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Chanyeol bingung, tangannya terangkat berusaha menggapai lengan Baekhyun, membuatnya nampak semakin lemah dan tidak berdaya.

"Aku mau ke apotek sebentar," kata Baekhyun berusaha tersenyum.

_Aku akan membelikanmu pelembab bibir_, tambahnya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

≈**Snow Flower≈**

**.**

**.**

Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca, pandangannya masih menatap lurus ke arah jalanan yang sepi, melihat bunga-bunga salju yang masih terus turun dari langit tanpa lelah.

"Dia sangat marah padaku," bisik Baekhyun dengan suara serak. "Dia bilang aku pembohong."

"Siapa?" tanya Suho dengan suara bergetar, air mata menggantung di kedua pelupuk matanya yang mengancam akan jatuh setiap saat.

"Chanyeol. Dia bilang aku mengkhianatinya, tapi aku tidak bisa memberitahu hal yang sebenarnya. Dia sangat terluka. Aku membuatnya terluka."

**.**

**.**

≈**Snow Flower≈**

**.**

**.**

"Keluar!" Chanyeol berteriak keras, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar karena amarah yang emguasai dirinya. "Keluar! Tinggalkan aku sendiri!" teriaknya lagi dan mulai melepaskan jarum-jarum di tangannya.

Baekhyun terkejut dan berteriak-teriak memanggil perawat, pandangannya kabur karena air mata. "Yeollie, jebal, jangan lakukan ini padaku," Baekhyun memohon dengan suaranya yang bergetar.

"Apa katamu?!" teriak Chanyeol, suaranya serak saking kerasnya dia berteriak. "Kau pembohong, Baekhyun-ah! Kau tahu aku kena kanker selama ini tapi kau tidak memberitahuku! Kau pembohong!"

Baekhyun tersentak kaget saat sebuah bantal melayang ke arahnya tapi meleset. Untunglah saat itu beberapa perawat datang dan mencoba menenangkan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeollie, mianhaeyo. Mianhaeyo. Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu. Jebal, mianhaeyo. Jangan salahkan aku, Chanyeollie. Jeongmal mianhaeyo," ratap Baekhyun memohon, hampir berlutut.

"Aku benci kau, Baekhyun-ah." Kata-kata yang paling tidak ingin didengar Baekhyun keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. "Aku benci kau! Aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu lagi! Keluar! Keluar! Keluar! Aku benci kau!" Seluruh tubuh Chanyeol bergetar karena kemarahannya, tangannya ditahan oleh tiga perawat di sekelilingnya. Seluruh wajahnya merah, matanya sembab dan bengkak, air mata membanjiri kedua pipinya.

"Tidak, Yeol. Jangan katakan hal itu. Aku hanya—hanya— Aku menyayangimu, Yeol. Aku sangat menyayangimu. Aku membutuhkanmu. Mianhaeyo. Saranghae. Saranghae. Kumohon jangan katakan itu lagi."

Baekhyun merasa dirinya didorong keluar oleh seorang perawat, dan meskipun dia berusaha bertahan, pada akhirnya dia kalah dan berhasil di bawa keluar dari kamar rawat inap Chanyeol.

Dan Baekhyun menangis sekuat tenaga di depan pintu kamar rumah sakit itu tanpa henti-hentinya memanggil-manggil nama Chanyeol.

**.**

**.**

≈**Snow Flower≈**

**.**

**.**

Satu setengah bulan berlalu dan Baekhyun tidak pernah lagi mengunjungi Chanyeol. Dia sebenarnya sangat merindukannya, tapi dia takut, terlalu takut, melihat Chanyeol marah padanya seperti dulu. Dia tidak sanggup melihat Chanyeol berteriak padanya.

Baekhyun sedang melihat-lihat foto-foto dirinya bersama Chanyeol saat dia sadar bahwa bunga-bunga salju pertama di tahun itu turun dari langit. Baekhyun tersenyum senang melihatnya. Bunga-bunga salju selalu memiliki arti yang indah baginya, karena itu dia jadi bersemangat. Mungkin ada hal baik tentang Chanyeol yang terjadi. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk melakukan beberapa perbaikan hari ini.

Baekhyun baru saja selesai mencuci semua baju Chanyeol, agar semuanya tetap wangi saat dia pulang ke rumah nanti.

Lalu Baekhyun merasakan handphonenya bergetar.

"Yoboseyo?" kata Baekhyun ragu, perasaannya tidak enak.

"_Yoboseyo. Apakah ini benar Byun Baekhyun?"_ terdengar suara dari seberang telepon.

"Benar," kata Baekhyun, jantungnya berdetak keras. "Siapa ini?"

"_Ini dari Seoul Hospital, Baekhyun-sshi. Saya menyampaikan pesan dari teman Baekhyun-sshi, Park Chanyeol. Dia meminta Baekhyun-sshi ke rumah sakit menemuinya. Dia baru saja selesai operasi dan dokter bilang dia mungkin tidak bisa—"_

Baekhyun langsung mematikan handphonenya dan berlari keluar. Dia tidak peduli dengan apa yang ingin dikatakan petugas rumah sakit tadi. Yang Baekhyun tangkap dari percakapan tadi adalah, Chanyeol ingin bertemu dengannya.

**.**

**.**

≈**Snow Flower≈**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun langsung berlari menuju kamar Chanyeol begitu dia sampai di rumah sakit, mengabaikan pandangan tidak senang dari pasien-pasien lainnya. Dan disanalah dia, Chanyeol, Chanyeol-nya yang sempurna, berbaring lemah tak berdaya di ranjang rumah sakit. Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca melihatnya. Chanyeol benar-benar terlihat tak berjiwa dan lelah.

"Baek," panggil Chanyeol lirih begitu menyadari kedatangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun langsung berjalan mendekat begitu mendengar Chanyeol memanggil namanya. Dan apa yang ada di hadapannya benar-benar seperti mimpi buruk.

Pembuluh darah di mana-mana. Biru, ungu, hijau. Pembuluh darah di leher, wajah, tangan dan keningnya, menonjol keluar dan sangat terlihat. Matanya seakan-akan tertekan masuk ke kepalanya, sangat kecil dibandingkan dengan sisa wajahnya yang lain. Tangannya gemetar, meskipun dia tidak marah ataupun menangis, Chanyeol hanya lelah. Tidak ada rambut di kepalanya. Rambut yang dulunya lembut kecoklatan, sudah tidak ada lagi.

Hati Baekhyun sangat sakit melihat orang yang dicintainya menderita sedalam ini.

"Yeol…" bisik Baekhyun pelan, air mata sudah membasahi wajah manisnya, tangannya tergantung di udara, tidak berani menyentuh Chanyeol, takut akan melukainya. Keceriaan dan semangat Chanyeol yang dulu selalu membuatnya tersenyum sudah tidak ada lagi.

"Yeol, Mianhae—" Baekhyun memulai tapi tiba-tiba berhenti begitu Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya yang bergetar.

"Jangan katakan apapun, tinggalah di sisiku. Peluk aku seperti dulu. Cium aku dan buatlah aku merasa sempurna seperti dulu. Buatlah aku merasa menjadi milikmu lagi, Baek. Jebal, buatlah aku jadi milikmu lagi."

Baekhyun merasa seperti tercekik, tapi tanpa berkata apapun dia langsung naik ke ranjang dan berbaring di samping Chanyeol, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak terlalu dekat dan menyakitinya. Dia meletakkan kepalanya dengan hati-hati di samping kepala Chanyeol di bantal, dan kemudian menautkan jari-jari mereka, menggenggamnya lembut, berharap dapat menghentikan getarannya.

"Saranghae, Chanyeollie, Chanyeol-ku yang tampan dan sempurna. Jeongmal saranghae."

Baekhyun merasakan gerakan bibir Chanyeol membentuk senyuman, tapi dia tidak menjawab apapun dan tertidur begitu saja dengan damainya.

Esoknya, ketika Baekhyun terbangun, Chanyeol masih tidur lelap di sampingnya. Baekhyun tersenyum saat dia memandangi wajahnya yang nampak begitu damai. Kemudian dia pelan-pelan turun dari ranjang. "Aku akan segera kembali," bisiknya lembut di telinga Chanyeol. "Aku hanya mau beli sarapan."

Dan Baekhyun mencium bibir Chanyeol lembut dan lama sebelum meninggalkan ruangan, menoleh sekali lagi sebelum berjalan keluar.

Dia pergi ke kantin rumah sakit dan membelikan Chanyeol sarapan terbaik yang ada di sana. Dia merasa sangat bahagia karena akhirnya bisa bersama Chanyeol-nya lagi. Kekasihnya yang sempurna yang akan segera sembuh. Baekhyun menyadari, saat itu bunga-bunga salju turun perlahan dari langit, membuatnya tersenyum bahagia.

Ketika dia kembali ke kamar, Chanyeol masih tidur lelap, wajahnya damai. Sungmin melihat Dokter Wu sedang memeriksa denyut nadinya, matanya mangamati monitor yang ada di samping Chanyeol.

"Ada apa, Wu seonsaengnim?" tanya Baekhyun begitu melihat garis lurus aneh muncul di layar monitor.

Dokter Wu mendongakkan wajahnya, sorot matanya nampak sedih. "Aku turut berduka cita. Dia baru saja pergi."

_KLONTANG!_

Bungkusan yang ia bawa ditangannya terjatuh bersamaan dengan runtuhnya hati dan jiwa Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menginggalkannya.

**.**

**.**

≈**Snow Flower≈**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun memandangi Suho yang duduk diam di sampingnya. Matanya dipenuhi kebahagiaan ganjil, kebahagiaan yang bukan pada tempatnya. Senyuman yang salah.

Baekhyun menyadari Suho menangis, air mata mengalir di kedua pipinya. Karena itu dia merasa perlu memberitahu suatu hal padanya. "Mereka berbohong, kok. Chanyeol-ku tidak mati, dia masih hidup. Dia sekarang sedang dalam perjalanan ke sini untuk menjemputku. Aku yakin. Jadi kau tidak perlu menangis," kata Baekhyun berusaha menjelaskan.

"Baekhyun-ah," kata-kata Suho tercekat di tenggorokan. Dia sebenarnya ingin memberitahu Baekhyun bahwa dia salah. Bahwa Chanyeol sudah tiada, dan sia-sia baginya menunggu di sini. Tapi Suho malah menyeka air matanya kemudian berdehem dan mengajak Baekhyun masuk ke dalam.

"Ayo masuk. Sudah sangat larut," ajak Suho dan kemudian dia berdiri.

Baekhyun langsung mengangguk dan ikut berdiri. Dia kemudian menggandeng lengan Suho saat dia diajak masuk, matanya masih dipenuhi kebahagiaan yang sama. "Apakah kau suka ceritaku?" tanya Baekhyun senang.

Suho hanya mengangguk, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Kau mengerti kan sekarang kenapa aku sangat menyukai bunga-bunga salju? Bunga salju selalu memberiku kenangan yang indah. Seperti hari ini. Hari ini bunga salju turun dari langit, jadi aku tahu hal baik akan terjadi. Aku tahu Chanyeol-ku akan segera datang kemari dan menjemputku," Baekhyun berbicara sambil memandangi Suho. "Segera," lanjutnya berbisik dengan yakin.

"Ayo masuk," kata Suho lebih tegas, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak melepaskan genggaman tangan Baekhyun di lengannya dan melarikan diri sejauh mungkin dari tempat itu. Tempat yang penuh dengan manusia dengan jiwa-jiwa kesepian, sangat-sangat kesepian.

Baekhyun tersenyum cerah dan menoleh sekali lagi memandangi bunga-bunga salju yang terus turun di belakangnya. Senyuman itu begitu menyilaukan, hingga tidak mungkin dia hanya berpura-pura. Baekhyun kembali menolehkan pandangannya saat mereka masuk ke ruang utama, tempat pasien-pasien yang lain berkumpul dengan perawat pribadi mereka masing-masing. Baekhyun kemudian memandang Suho dan menelengkan kepalanya ke samping, senyuman masih menghiasi wajahnya.

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa malam ini ada dongeng sebelum tidur?"

.

.

.

_I stop the time_

_and go back to you._

_I open your page in my book of memories._

_I am there inside,_

_In there with you._

_The things that I met that winter._

.

.

.

≈**Snow Flower≈**

**END**

.

.

.

* * *

**B-vocalight's note** : kyaaahahaha jangan bunuh aku~ xD Maaf buat readerdeul yang nunggu kelanjutan On Rainy Days-nya, bukannya update tapi malah publish fic baru /\ udah selesai chapter 1 nya kok, tinggal update tapi B-vocalight sedang tidak dalam mood yg bagus akhir-akhir ini. Jadi disogok sama fic ini dulu aja ya hehehe ._.V /ditimpuk barbel/

ngomong-ngomong gimana fic ini? hehe. Gimme your suggestions and comments juseyo? ^^

**Review** kalian itu sumber semangat untuk author^^

On Rainy Days chapter 1 coming soon~!


End file.
